1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and in particular to an improved method for automatically modifying the operation of an electronic device in response to detecting immersion of the device in a liquid environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as a mobile device, can be harmed if immersed in a liquid environment, due in part to ingress of the liquid into the device. Due to the wide usage of most devices outside of a liquid environment, a vast majority of mobile devices are configured primarily for operation outside of a liquid environment and users are cautioned against submersion of these devices. Solutions currently exist to protect some devices from harm when immersed. However, even for mobile devices that are designed to not be damaged by immersion in a liquid, some components of a mobile device, when used in a liquid environment, may be subject to conditions that adversely affect the operation and/or performance of the mobile device. For example, touch screen displays may become less responsive or unresponsive when immersed in a liquid environment. Additionally, due to the increased density of a liquid environment, wireless radios may have increased difficulty maintaining wireless connections to other devices while submerged.